


Wizard Swears

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Series: I Just Wanted To Ward Off Boredom Why Is Destiny Out To Get Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Merlin is Very Done With Your Shit, Merlin is so done, wizard swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Merlin reacts to the various swears in his name, including the more.... creative ones. Yeah, we'll go with "creative".
Series: I Just Wanted To Ward Off Boredom Why Is Destiny Out To Get Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687600
Comments: 25
Kudos: 494
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Wizard Swears

"Ah -- Merlin--"

Merlin looked up at Ron, sitting across from him at a library table with Harry and Hermione. "What?"

Ron glanced up at him, frowning slightly. Then he snorted. "Oh, not you -- I've just set my homework on fire." His essay was indeed blazing with bright orange flames. They disappeared with a golden flash of Merlin's eyes.

The aforementioned warlock let out a sharp huff of breath. "Right. I never will get used to that, will I?"

Ron snorted. "Seeing as it's been over fourteen hundred years, I'd say -- no."

"Say that a bit louder, will you?"

* * *

"Merlin's Beard!"

Merlin started, looking up at a passing third year who had accidentally dropped a dungbomb. Next to him, Ron snickered.

"I don't even have a beard," Merlin muttered. "Normally."

"What do you look like normally?" Hermion asked curiously.

"Mid-twenties."

Harry frowned. "But your chocolate frog card shows you with a beard. Bit like Dumbledore, actually."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "They also say that I died several hundred years ago, and yet, here I am."

Hermione made a face, being so very against historical inaccuracy as she was. "Professor Binns said you were speculated to be a grandfather figure to King Arthur."

Merlin choked on his own spit, and the had to physically stop in the hallway to allow him to breathe again. "That's--" Merlin shook his head, wheezing out of laughter or for breathe. "I can't even tell you how wrong that -- I'm _younger_ than him."

A twitch began in Hermione's eye.

* * *

"Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts--"

Merlin made a U-turn and left the kitchen of the Grimmauld Place without a single word.

* * *

"Merlin's saggy left nut-sack--"

" _BLOODY FUCKING HELL, RON!_ "


End file.
